The Princess Of Neverland
by sophie1234321
Summary: Neverland has been taken over by evil. There is nothing but darkness and no one to save it but Sophia. Who knows nothing about neverland or her past. Only peter will be able to find her. And together the shall save neverland from darkness. In voles adventure, fantasy and a hint of romance! its a bad summary but a good story please read!
1. The Start

_HI guys thanks for opening my story! please read it i promise it wont let you down_

_this chapter is a type of chapter that informs you on neverlands past I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Every story has a start.

Some are happy, some are sad.

We each have our own story.

This is Sophia's story. It doesn't have the happiest beginning, and it isn't well known.

But it is a story about courage, magic, friendship, family and love.

It teaches us, that even in the deepest of darkness. Light will come to save us.

* * *

In the furthest comer of Neverland, there is a tall crystal white palace; home to the royal family of neverland. The King, his queen and their son and daughter. The Queen was the creator of all things magical. She created neverland, fairies, mermaids and every other magical creature. Every creature was created for Not all creatures were good. Some turned evil.

Like Lilith.

She was an spirit, sent out to get rid of all evil, instead she created evil and caused destruction. She turned against the royal family so the queen sent out all her forces trying to destroy Lilith: but Lilith was too strong. Lilith grew angry and began to plan her own attack. One by one she turned good creatures created by the queen to evil, so they would join her dark army and one night she decided to attack.

She stormed the castle, killing off anyone who got in her way. Whomever she touched with her dagger immediately died. Cries could be heard from inside the castle. The king and his only son who was only 16 fought along side with the guards. But no one could stop Lilith. They were killed in battle, and Lilith was able to get find the queen...

'My darling child' said the beautiful queen, as she bent over to pick up her daughter. The queen was truly beautiful.

With eyes as blue as the sky, that twinkled as if the stars from the heaven above were hiding within radiant face was as pale as moonlight and was so clear, and her lips were pink and full. Framing her perfect shaped face was her hair; it fell to the floor and was light brown, it was very straight and shining. She had one long plait going through the middle of her hair. And on her head she wore a crown that looked like a sliver reef of flowers, embedded in it were beautiful diamonds that glistened in the queen wore a long light green dress with long sleeves that flowed.

'I fear that Lilith will attack, and this time i am not as strong, I am weak. My baby I give the rest of my powers to you, one day you will save us all from lilith. You will save neverland and become its Queen!' After the queen spoke these words a bright light from inside of the queen left her body and went into the body of the little baby. The queen fell back, with her child still in her hands. 'Only when you turn 15 will your powers truly activate and you will be able to use them. Im so sorry I cannot be with you anymore.'

The door of the room they were hiding in began to shake violently , and loud screams could be heard from outside of it. The queen turned to her most trusted friend and fairy in the world. 'Tinkerbell! Take her to queen Clarion. Give the queen this note and tell her to follow every command on it. Please Tinkerbell hurry!' She cried out. Tinkerbell nodded in return.

The queen placed her baby in a woven basket, with the letter for queen Clarion. Tinkerbell sprinkled it with pixie dust causing the basket and the baby to fly up into the air. Before Tink left the queen took off her necklace, a sliver locket shaped as a heart with the words '_Semper Fidelis' _written inside of it. ' Always faithful' she whispered as she wrapped the necklace around the baby's neck. 'OPEN UP' Screamed Lilith outside banging on the door.

' Go Tink! Now as fast as you can!' The fairy flew off pushing the flying basket along with her. The queen watched as her daughter and neverlands last hope flew away. 'I love you my darling Sophia.' the queen silently said as a tear fell down her check. The door swung open after Liliths army started to knock it down. The queen turned around preparing to face to monster she created. But alas she was powerless.

Despite Tinkerbell being miles away from the palace she could still hear the queens screams as she was killed.

* * *

'QUEEN CLARION' Cried Tinkerbell as she and the basket landed in the middle of pixie hollow. Tinkerbell fell to the floor, landing on her face. She arose quickly to silence Sophia who started to cry. Many fairies began to surround Tinkerbell. 'Get the queen please someone!' Tink cried, as tears streamed down her face. Slowly two fairies began to comfort Tinkerbell, whilst other tended to the baby. When Queen Clarion around she looked down upon the small blonde fairy with messy hair, a green dress made from leaves with no shoes, and onto the human baby with bright blue eyes, in the basket. 'Tinkerbell, this isn't another child who you wish to be like Peter is it?' She asked with wonder in her voice. Tinkerbell looked up, wiped her eyes and rose up to the Queen of the Fairies. 'No. This is Princess Sophia. Queen Rosalie's daughter.' Replied Tinkerbell, as her eyes started to brew with tears.

Queen Clarion looked at Tinkerbell 'Why is she here Tinkerbell, is something wrong?' she asked. Tinkerbell looked up at Queen Clarion. 'Rosalie is dead.' Cried Tinkerbell. Queen Clarions eyes grew wide in shock and horror and the fairies and creatures around gasped and cried. Their creator, their Queen, their hopes, were now dead. 'What how did this happen?!' Exclaimed the queen of the fairies. ' Lilith attacked them all, the king, the prince and our queen, all dead. But before the queen was killed she gave me Sophia and gave Sophia all her powers. She wrote this letter to you. She asks that you follow all the commands in it.' Tinkerbell said as she handed Queen Clarion the letter. Queen Clarion open it, and it read :

**_Clarion, if you are reading this then it is too late. I am gone now. Lilith came and attacked the palace, I am not powerful enough to save neverland this time. Neverlands only hope is Sophia. She was born with few powers and is the protector of all innocence and all the children. I have given Sophia all my powers too. So now she is the protector of magic. Every magical ability you could ever imagine, she has, and even more. Take care of her. She is the heir of the throne._**

**_My wish is for her to be sent to Earth, where she shall remain until she turns 15, this is the age when all the powers she possesses will become its strongest. She is to never know about any of Neverland or me until this age. If she is to know about everything Lilith can find her more easily. Let her only know about what the rest of the world knows about; about Peter Pan and Hook. No one in neverland is to know of this letter but you, Tinkerbell and Peter_**

**_Take Sophia to Peter, he will bring her to Earth, and after he shall bring her back home to neverland. Keep her safe._**

Queen Clarion closed the letter. She then brought Tinkerbell into a nearby home. 'Take Sophia to Peter. Tell him to take Sophia to a home on Earth. Let her grow up to the age of 15. Then he must bring her back. Sophia must not remember any of this.' Clarion instructed. 'Here take this letter tink. Read it everything you need to know is in it.' She added. Tinkerbell nodded and so she took off to Peter with Neverlands last hope.

* * *

**Well thats it so far, i hope you enjoyed it, this was short but the next chapter will be of Peter taking her away. **

**Lilith means 'Night monster' **

**and Semper Fidelis is latin for always hopeful! **

**Please leave any feedback this is my first story ^.^**


	2. Peter meets Sophia

**_Hey guys! so here is chapter 2! I am going to start writing in POVS so you can see how each character really feels and i think it would be much more entertaining for people! _**

**_Hope you enjoy it! Please leave any feedback! Review it because I'd love to know how to improve my writing! :)_**

* * *

*Tink's POV*

She' dead. Gone. She's just gone. What am I to do. My greatest friend, she created me with her powers, she created all fairies, she was like my mother. Rosalie why? I wipe my eyes again, I swear whatever I do these tears wont stop falling! Ergh now I'm stuck here with this stupid baby who wont stop crying! 'WHY WONT YOU SHUT UP! STOP CRYING YOU STUPID BABY! YOUR MUMS DEAD SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!' I screamed at the annoying baby. Oh. As soon as the words left my tiny mouth I knew i had just said the worst things possible. Sophia just looked up at me, her tiny plump face all red and stained from the tears. At least she stopped crying. But still I have to push her all the way to the hanging tree, where Peter is. Because he is the only one on neverland who knows humans, and can make sure that Sophia (the annoying brat) is safe. I shouldn't hate her, but I do. If she wasn't crying all the time maybe Lilith's soldiers wouldn't of found us as fast, ans Rosalie could of escaped and we could all be safe and alive. Its all Sophia's fault! I should just drop her basket, let her fall from to her death. But I cant, she's the only chance Neverlands got.

So im here, pushing a basket with a baby in it through the air. I did this to Peter when i found him. Well sort of. I taught him to fly when he was a few months old, and I took him back here. The journey back here was very long, it took us 5 years to get here, and after them 5 years Peter stayed on Earth for another 10 years after, im not sure why. When he was 5 he just flew off, away from here. And when he came back he was 15 and had a huge group of boys with him! He's so childish and so much fun! We have lived in Neverland for hundreds of years! Peter and me go on so many adventures. When hes not with some new Darling girl. First Wendy, then Jane, then Margaret, Then Mary, and now Mary has a 10 year old daughter called Joy. Great another stupid Darling girl coming along to steal my Peter! I mean just Peter, not my Peter! Haha..

Then I see it. The tall hanging tree in the middle of the foggy jungle! Its about 10 feet taller than all the trees around it, and the tree trunk is HUGE! Inside its hollow, and there everything under it has been dug out to make a sort of house for the boys! I open up the secret door, that takes a lot of time, because its so heavy and im so small! Finally get it open, I fly down, preparing on what im going to tell Peter about all of this.

* * *

*Peters POV*

'Peter im bored.' Whines tootles. I groan and roll my brown eyes, flying over to him, pushing my hands through my messy dirty blond hair. 'What am I going to do about it?' I sighed, 'I wish Mary was here, she tells such good stories!' Shouts Curly! 'NO! I didn't like Mary, my favorite was Jane! She was like one of us!' Cried Nibs 'We liked Wendy, she was really fun!' Whispered the twins in union. I felt every muscle in my body tense. I didn't like to talk about Wendy. She grew up. Just like the rest of them. They're no fun! Maybe that Joy girl will be more fun..

My thoughts were immediately interrupted by the sound of the secret door opening up. 'Boys quick positions' I Ordered. Everyone was here so who could use that door? Tink has her own entrance so it wouldn't be her, the Indians didn't know where we live so it cant be them. It must be Hook. Even his name boils my blood. That codfish just wont die! He was swallowed whole by that croc and still he managed to survive! Apparently he cut the things belly open from the inside with his hook. Oh wel, guess now there's more fun to have now he's back! The door creaked open, and all of us froze. All of us were poised and ready to attack. Who ever it was, was coming. 'AHHHHHH' I screamed as i charged towards them! The lost boy following me close behind screaming as loud as they could! Suddenly i saw Tink pop up pulling a basket in the air! 'AHH PETER ITS JUST ME!' She jingled! Only i could hear Tink, i dont know why, never really took much notice to it! 'Stop boys its just Tink with a... basket?' I said with confusion. Why did tink have a basket? All the boys halted quickly. 'Hello tink! Whats in the Basket' asked the twins in unison. Tinks, face was red, and not just because she was pushing the basket around, she looked like she was.. crying. ' Tink, whats wrong what happened?' I asked, taking the basket and handing it to one of the boys without even bothering to look into it. All my attention was on Tink. I flew up to her and held her in my hand. She fell into my palm sitting down in a ball and she began to cry. 'Peter i thinkg you should..' Began Curly. 'Shh' i demanded. 'Tink whats, wha- what happened to you are you ok?' I asked leaning in close to the little pixie. Tink merely looked up at me, her big shiny blue eyes wet with tears. 'Rosalie, is dead' she jingled, letting out another sob.

My mind went blank. No not the queen. I liked her. She was always kind to us all, she made the fairies look after us, she gave me the power to fly without pixie dust, she gave me the power to communicate with everyone and anything. She was Tinks greatest friend. 'Tink im so sorry, I-I, how? How did this happen?' I stuttered. I could feel the burning eyes of each lost boy, looking up at me, wanting to know what was wrong. They had no idea. They cant hear Tink. 'Lilith killed her. She killed everyone, the King, and Prince Eric too.' Tink cried. Eric. No, not Eric! I liked him, he would come on loads of adventure with us. 'Even the baby?' I asked. Tink shook her head as she looked down. She pointed to the basket. My eyes moved to it. I flew over to the basket, and i began to move the blanket in it. As soon as i did i saw her. I saw the Princess, she only looks a couple of months old, and already shes lost everything. She already had little light brown hair sprouting from her head. Her checks were a soft red colour and her face was pale, she was fast asleep, dreaming happy dreams.

'Shes got all of the Queens powers, before she died she gave them to her. The princess was already a protector of innocence and Children everywhere, now when she turns 15 she will become the keeper of all magic. She needs to go to Earth. Where she can grow up then she is to be brought back her at the age of 15, so she can fight and kill Lillith, and become neverlands new queen. If she fails, or if she is killed, all of neverland will cease to exist, and all innocence, and magic will be lost.' Tink said. I turned around to Tink. 'Peter you know people on Earth, take her to them, tell them keep Sophia safe. She is our only hope. But she cannot know about any of this unitll she is the right age ok? No one but me, you and queen Clarion knows, ok! Do not tell anyone!' Tink shouted. Her tiny face was inches away from my eyes. 'Ok Tink, i will take her somewhere safe. I will go tonight.' I turned back to Sophia, and she began to awake. First of all she yawned, it was so cute and high pitched, then she looked at me. Her eyes were so beautiful, a magical blue, it was a mixture of the clear blue ocean and diamonds, and the sky! She saw me and then began to giggle. I wiggles my finger in front of her, and she squealed with delight! A little bubble of laughter escaped my mouth. I turned back to the boys, and informed them on everything, well almost everything. Only what they needed to know.

* * *

_Later that night_

The moon lit up the sky, as I quickly flew through it. I soared up higher and higher, leaving the 2nd star to the right, Tink was close behind me. It was so beautiful tonight, the stars twinkled and the sky was a mixture of black, pink, blue and green. It's hard to believe that all of this has happened on a night like this. I had the basket close to me all times, I had to keep Sophia safe, I dont know what i would do if she was to fall. She's neverlands last hope. I feel so bad for her. She looses everything, gets a huge responsibility pinned on her and now has to grow up not know ANYTHING about her past. Growing up sucks, but imagine knowing nothing about your past. 'Tink, when's her Birthday?' I asked, Tink looked at me, 'April 17th' she shouted, it was hard to hear over this loud wind. 'Thanks tink!' I replied. So every year on April the 17th i will visit her, and bring her a gift. I mean she doesn't have to know about what happened to her, but she can still know about me right? So if i visit her it wont matter.

'Peter, where are we taking her?' Tink asked. Oh. Never thought if it really. I was thinking an orphanage, but i remember Slightly telling me that they where horrible and that kids there where beaten and stuff. So i dont think i will take her there. I guess i would take her to Mary Darling. She was 45, married and had a daughter called Joy who was 10 and a son who is 12 called Jack. Mary wont mind another child to look after, she loves kids! (Not enough to stay as one forever though.) 'Im going to take her to Mary. She will look after her im sure of it!' I heard Tink groan. She really hated the Darlings. Actually no, she hated any girl that was close to me! I look down at Sophia to see her fast asleep yet again. I wonder what she is dreaming of. After passing through the 2nd star into earth i start to see London. I laugh, looking over at big ben and remember the time me and Wendy (and John, and Michael) move the whole clock hand. Then I see the London eye! I remember dancing on top of that with Jane when i took her back home.

After another 15 minutes of flying i finally see Mary's house. I speed up. Me, Tink and Sophia are at the window in a flash. I start to knock on it as loud as i can. Suddenly they swing open reveling a rather old looking Mary. I hadn't seen her in over 30 years. She looked so different. Her hair was still black, but at the top it was a little lighter; her once smooth face was now covered in wrinkles, and she had grown, in, er, places. She was taller too. Mary covered herself up with a light blue faded dressing gown; it looks like the one Wendy once wore. 'Peter! What are you doing here?!' She cried. I looked into her green eyes and said. ' Mary this is important, i need you to look after her! This is Sophia' I said as i handed her the basket, with Sophia in it. 'Please look after her until she is 15! Her birthday is the 17th of April! I know it sounds crazy but please, shes very important and this is the safest place for her!' I begged, i was practically on my knees too! She just looked at me. 'Daniel!' She shouted. A tall man with blue eyes and dark blond hair ran in, ' what is it my de-' he began to say, and then he saw me, floating in mid air. 'Daniel, this is Peter Pan, I know it sounds mad, but he wants us to look after this child until she is 15. He just starred at me. 'Please sir, its so important.' I begged. He nodded and walked over to Sophia. 'We will.' He said with a smile. 'Thank you, i will come back each year on her birthday! She cant know that i brought her here, just tell her that her mother and father could no longer look after her.' I said, as i flew over to her. I picked up Sophia and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I noticed the necklace around her, and i recognized it as Queen Roselie's, it must have been her last gift to her. 'Tell her the necklace was a gift from her mother. Thank you Mary, and you to Daniel. I promise one day i will take Joy and Jack on an adventure.' I smiled at them. 'Goodbye' I shouted as i flew out the window away from neverlands last hope.


	3. Powers

_Sophia's Pov_

I woke up with a fright, my nightdress clung to my skin due to the sweat. I gasped for air trying to breath and make sure that I was awake. I dug my nails into my bed sheets clinging on to them, making sure that I still wasn't in that awful place. My eyes grew wider and wider, darting to each dark area of my room making sure that no monster was haunting me.

Of course there was nothing. It was only a nightmare. The same one I have every night. The one where I I'm in a white room, a big white room. Everything in the room is white, the bed, the chandelier, the desk, even the door handle. The only colorful things in the room, is my light long light blue dress, and my fair brown hair and her. The strange woman who is in everyone of my dreams. She has long light brown hair, like caramel. Almost like my color, and it fell to the floor. And she wore a long green dress, with long sleeves that draped to the floor. Her dress shone like the starry night sky, and had beautiful white swirls all around the bottom of it, that grew to about her waist. The top of her dress stopped at her shoulders, and sparkled.

She was beautiful.

Her face was warm, kind and... familiar? Her checks glowed like roses and her eyes where as blue as the sky. She would stretch out her arms to me, and before I would run into them, the white door would burst open! And the beautiful woman would be dragged out of the room by darkness. Screaming my name.

Then the darkness would creep quickly up the walls and floor and furniture, turning everything dark, leaving me standing in the darkness, scared and alone. Each time I would start to run out the door, but it would only get further away from me. But whenever I got to the door, a dark figure, with long black hair, pale murky skin that was a mixture of light green and grey, wearing a long purple dress that seemed to evaporate near to bottom, with dark purple eyes would stop me. And each time she'd say, ' I've almost got you princess' and she would then drag me into the darkness laughing.

That's always when I wake up.

I've been having the same dream for a long time now. I cant remember a time where I haven't had that dream.

In my bed, I turned to face my clock. 11:25pm. Only 35 more minutes until finally turn 15! I push my covers off me and push my self up out of bed. I jump up yawning, and walk over to my mirror and take a seat in front of it. I pull out my brush and begin to comb my long hair. I have very long very light brown hair, it reaches my waist when its straight, right now it was a little bit curly, just the way I liked it. I wasn't that pretty, I had big blue eyes, the color of the sky, but it also had little specks of a darker blue, like the sea, with white in it too. My lashes where long and black too. I loved my eyes. I had an oval shaped head, and plump light red/pink lips.

Silently I hummed to myself, a familiar old lullaby that I remember from when I was a baby. My real mother used to sing it to me. That lullaby is the only memory I have of her.

That and my little sliver locket. It the shape of a heart. I never took it off, only when I slept. When Mary, my foster mother, found me, I was wearing the locket. Inside it the words _'Semper Fidelis' _were engraved in it. It means always faithful.

My foster parents said they found me on their doorstep, in a basket wrapped up in a blanket. They said my parents left a letter with me, they said when I turned 15 they would finally let me see it. Mum, my foster mum, says that it just says that they loved me so much, and that they couldn't look after me anymore, because they were both so ill. Mum says that they could be dead.

I pray for them each night. I know that where ever they are, they will be watching over me.

I get up, slowly and walk towards the open window. Its a cold night, but I always have it open. My room is on the attic floor, it has a small balcony that I look out of each night. On clear nights I can see some stars, but not many. You never see stars in London. I wish you could because I would love to see a shooting star.

Eventually my eye lids grow heavy, and I some how find sleep again.

The next time I open my eyes, its light outside. I yawn and scratch my head. I turn over to my clock and see that its 7am. Ah, I can lie in for a minute or two, before I have to get up for school. Ergh. I hate school. No one likes me at school, apart from Lisa, Grace and Ellie, they are my closets friends. Everyone apart from them calls my a freak and unloved. They say all say that my real parent gave me up because they hated me. I never believe them, but it doesn't mean that what they say don't hurt me.

Just then something caught my eye. On my desk by my window I could see a little wooden carving, of something? I quickly jumped up and went over to see what it was. It looked like a flower, and the yellow part of the flower wasn't wood. It was a gem of some sort, a diamond maybe? Did mum or dad get me this? I scanned my room quickly checking for anyone who could of left the gift, but there was no one. I shrugged my shoulders and forgot about the odd present. Mum probably left it here early this morning as a surprise!

I quickly got changed into a cute white dress that stopped a little bit above my knees, and I wore my faded blue jean jacket over it. I left my hair down as it was nice and wavy. On my feet I wore my favorite white converses, that were a little dirty. I didn't wear much makeup, I never need it, I have no spots, and my eye lashes are long, I normally just put Vaseline on my lips.

I grabbed my necklace, opening the locket I whispered to myself 'always faithful', like I always do. I put the necklace on, grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs. I don't know if its because i'm excited but i feel, _different_ today, I feel a little magical? Its probably just because i'm excited.

When I got downstairs I was bombarded with hugs and kisses from my foster parents, 'Happy Birthday Sophia!' My mum merrily said, pulling me in for a round of kisses. Dad patted my head saying 'My how you've grown! Happy birthday sweetheart!' My dad had _**tears**_in his eyes? Guess he was just thinking of me as a baby or something. 'Thanks mum, thanks dad!' I chirped back at them. Together we walked over to the kitchen table, and they both came and sat with me! They never do this, there always rushing about, getting ready for work and stuff, 'Dad, its friday? Don't you have some type of meeting thing on fridays?' I asked while I munched on my toast. My dad glanced at my mum and then said 'Well I thought it would be nicer to stay around for your birthday this morning, and see you open your gifts! I'm even going to drop you to school!' I smiled at him and got up and gave him a big hug 'Aw dad really you shouldn't have!' He held onto the hug longer than he needed too. I finally got lose and finished my meal.

From under the table mum and dad pulled out two presents. 'Aw guys, you shouldn't have!' I've never really been a present person, I don't really want much. 'Sophia, we're your parents, we got to get you something!' Mum said, smiling. They handed me the presents that were wrapped up in sky blue and light green wrapping paper. My two favorite colors! I opened up the smaller package first. It was a charm bracelet, covered with beautiful charms, one was of a moon, another of the sun, one of a flower, one of a snowflake, and one of a leaf and a small circle, with S.D on it. 'The SD means Sophia Darling.' Me dad whispered, smiling at me. I put it on and admired it. 'It's beautiful, thank-you.' I said. I opened up the next gift. It was From Joy, my sister. Well Mum and Dads real daughter, she's 25 now and living on her own. It was a blue backpack covered in stars, 'Cool I said! I better call her and say thanks!' I said. 'Don't worry about that,' my dad said ' her and Jack are coming over tonight'. My eyes lit up and I couldn't help but smile!

Jack and Joy are my foster mum and dads real kids. Joy is 25 and Jack is 23, they both live on their own, Joy lives with her boyfriend Harry and Jack goes to university so he lives in a dorm with his friends.

'YAAAY!' I shouted! I loved them two, so much! They were so much fun growing up with, we would play Peter Pan and Pirates all the time! And Joy and Jack would often make up this story about how Peter took them to neverland! They used to swear that it happened. I believed them obviously, but its just a story.

I opened up my other presents. One was from Jack and it was a journal, it was a proper old fashioned one, with a leather case and lock. My other present was a long grey dress, that sparkled. Mum said that I should wear it tonight because we are going somewhere fancy for my birthday dinner! I couldn't wait!

* * *

'Bye dad!' I said jumping out of the car! I saw my friends and ran over to them. Immediately I was greeted with 'Happy BIRTHDAY!' from each of them! They all made me this big card with photos of us all on it! And they all chipped in together to get me a really pretty pair of leather tanned boots! Everything was going so well, I was having so much fun. The bell rang and we all went in.

It wasn't until lunch when everything went bad.

I was sitting at a lunch table with Ellie, Grace and Lisa, when the terrible trio came over. Sorcha, Bethany and Caitlin. Sorcha (aka melon because her head was soooo big) was their leader. A short girl who wasn't as pretty as the other two, with brown long hair. Bethany was a flirt who has had more boyfriends than anyone I have ever meet, she was pretty but she wasn't anything special. Caitlin was the nicest out of the three, and by that I mean, she didn't physically hurt people like them.

'Hey unwanted, its your birthday? How about sharing what you got with me?' Sorcha (or the melon) spat. 'Go away Sorcha, its her birthday can't you let her be for one day' Grace said. Sorcha frowned, and turned at Grace, she walked over to Grace, with the other two behind her, and pushed Grace flat over onto the floor. 'Make me, idiot.' she said. They all laughed like witches.

'Leave her alone.' I shouted. The whole lunch hall stared at me. No one ever stands up to Sorcha. She turned to me, with an evil grin on her face. 'What was that unwanted? Alone like you?' she scoffed. She walked over to me, with giant strides. The other two stood behind her smiling like a cat who got the cream. 'Go away Sorcha, stop being such a bully.' I answered. She swung at me, but something strange happened.

She didnt hit me. Her arm froze just before it got to my face. Sorcha tried to move it but failed. She used her other arm to try and pull it away. 'HELP! MY ARM ITS FROZEN!' She barked! Everyone just looked at her. No one believed her, Bethany ran over and grabbed her arm, 'Sorcha stop acting so dumb, put your arm down, now.' She demanded. 'I cant!' Cried Sorcha. Bethany pulled and tugged at the arm, but it wouldn't budge. Sorcha looked up at me, with tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back. 'Help me then! Dont be an idiot! Dont just stand there unwanted! HELP ME!' She screamed in my face. It was right then when I wished for the custard from the dinner ladies trays to fall on her.

And it did.

The whole tray of custard flew over to where we was, and was tipped all over her.

The whole hall shrieked with laughter, they all thought someone threw it at her. Her arm could move again and she suddenly came at me, running towards me. 'Get away from me!' I yelled putting my arm out in front of me. Wishing that she would just fall over or that I could push her into the other two.

She flew back through the air into Bethany and Caitlin. As if my arm had made her fly through the air.

They all looked up at me with fear in their eyes and ran.

* * *

When I got home that afternoon I told mum and dad. We had a half day today because we all broke up for half term. They laughed and said that the girls deserved it. But when I asked them how they think it happened, they shrugged and tried the change the conversation.

I went up into my room and had a shower. Brushed my hair, and put on my new grey dress with some black pumps. I looked older. Ew.

I went into my room and open up my new journal, and I scribbled down what happened today.

I still had half an hour to kill before Joy and Jack got home for the dinner. So I just sat on my bed wondering about today. I have no idea how it all happened. It was like I did it to Sorcha. I mean I did wish that the custard would fall on her and I wanted to push her away from me, and maybe I did? Maybe I have powers? Ha! I could be Sophia the Power ranger! HAHAA! I looked around my room, smiling to myself, how silly, me having powers! I looked at my desk and saw the wooden flower, I then had a silly idea, a joke really. I help out my hand and joked about saying in a deep low voice 'Strange wooden flower I demand you to fly over into my hands' I began to laugh when suddenly the flower rose up into the air and flew over into my hand.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' I screamed!

My eyes were wide and my heart was thumping in my chest. I had to test it out again, 'Go away' I said to the wooden flower, and it shot up into the air went back to the desk. I stood up, my head was spinning, maybe I was dreaming, yeah, maybe Sorcha knocked me out and im in a hospital and i just dreamed about all this happening!

I started to pace around my room, and then my mum called. I ran downstairs and I was about to tell her everything, but I didnt. I couldn't. She would freak out. So I didn't. I just went to my birthday meal and tried to have a good time.

* * *

When I got home that night I was in a great mood. Seeing Jack and Joy made me happy. And they was staying here tonight too!

I ran upstairs and got ready for bed. I brushed my long hair, put on my long white nightdress, and I brushed my teeth. Before I was able to jump into my bed, my whole family came into my room. It was weird, they never ever have done this.

'Sophia, we all need to talk to you..' my mother said. I looked at her, puzzled and nodded. 'Sophia, your not from here.' she said, 'Im not from london?' I said. 'No, your not from.. Earth.'My dad said.

I just stared at them all. Looking into all their eyes. 'Ha, wow Jack, great prank, you got everyone involved in it.' I laughed. They all looked at each other and sighed 'This isnt a joke Soph.' Jack Sighed. My eyes shifted to each one of them, trying to see if they was joking or not. 'Sophia when you came her, you wasn't left on our doorstep.' My mother began. My eyes grew wide and my head began to spin you lied to me!' I spat tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. 'No,no,no, well yes, but only because..' She began

'NO!' I Screamed, suddenly all the lights started to blink on and off and the house began to shake. Was I doing that? 'Calm down Soph!'Joy cried, tears spilling down her checks! I calmed down. 'Well how did you find me?' I asked, my voice came out as a horse whisper. Tears fell down my cheeks. 'You where given to us by.. a boy named Peter.' Dad said, hugging my mother. 'Peter who?' I asked. They all looked at me, and my mum said. 'Pan' I just looked at them all, my heart was beating so fast in my chest, my head was spinning and the tears wouldnt stop falling. 'WHY WOULD YOU SAY THIS TO ME? Why? What kind of joke is this! ITS NOT FUNNY! Peter Pan! Mum, dad! WHY? This is cruel! Why would you tell me all these lies?!' I screamed jumping up off my bed!

'They're not lying.' A voice said. I saw all four pairs of eyes that were on my move to see what was behind me. My own eyes followed theirs.

And there he was. A boy flying in the middle of my window.

'What.. who are you?!' I inquired, my hands and voice shaking.

He smiled and looked at me

'Im Peter, Pan.'

* * *

**Well I hope you like it! Please leave feedback and reviews it would mean the world to me! **


	4. Neverland

In the last chapter:

**_'They're not lying.' A voice said. I saw all four pairs of eyes that were on my move to see what was behind me. My own eyes followed theirs._**

**_And there he was. A boy flying in the middle of my window._**

**_'What.. who are you?!' I inquired, my hands and voice shaking._**

**_He smiled and looked at me_**

**_'Im Peter, Pan.'_**

* * *

**_Sophia's POV_**

My head was spinning and tears were gushing down my face. I looked the boy up and down, trying to figure out if I was dreaming or not. He was real. Peter Pan was flying in the middle of my room. The Peter Pan. The boy I dreamed about when I was young, the one my mother would talk about so much. I use to picture him in my head. I always thought of him as another 10 year old boy who was running about covered in muck. But he wasn't, he was older than 10. He looked about... my age? The wind danced through his messy dirty blonde hair. He wore no shoes, and he was dressed in leafs? Peter had shorts made out of leaves and moss, and he had a strip of leaves going across his body.

He just stared at me, with those big warm brown eyes. No one said anything for awhile. They all just stood around watching me. I just stood in the middle of my room, in my night dress with my hands over my face. Slowly I began to sink down onto the floor. I sat on my wooden floor, hugging my knees, with my head buried deep into my dress.

I felt my fathers big hand cover my shoulder. I looked up at him, and saw his old face, creased and stained with tears. 'Who am I?' I blurted. I watched as his forehead creased with confusion, or was it sadness? 'You're our daughter, Sophia..' He began. 'Who am I Really?' I hissed. Peter hovered over to me, and sat next to me. Slowly he took my hands and looked into my eyes. 'You're Princess Sophia, of Neverland.' He answered. 'Im a princess?!' I shrieked, jumping up into the air.

Peter got up too. 'I know it's hard to believe, but your mother and father were king and queen of neverland. They were killed along with your brother...' 'I HAVE A BROTHER?' I cried, clutching onto my dress. Peter just looked up at me, his eyes full of sorrow. 'Yeah, his name was Eric, he was my friend.' I could see the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. He still continued with his story. 'Your mother was the creator of all things magical, she had every magical ability possible. She created Lilith, a spirit that was meant to stop all badness. But she turned against your mother, and stormed your castle, killing everyone. Before your mother died, she gave all her powers to you. Then she sent you away with Tink, with a letter saying that you needed to be taken to Earth, so Lilith could never find you. Your the only hope neverland has. Your Sophia, Princess of Neverland, and the keeper of all magic.'

It was a lot to take in. I had a family, who loved me, and they were taken from me. By this Liltih?

I just stood there. Hyperventilating. I looked down at my locket. I hadn't taken it off yet. 'What do I do?' I whispered, looking up at Peter. He smiled at me, a crooked smile, that looked.. nice. 'We fly, to neverland, you will master your Powers and defeat Lilith and live in neverland forever with me!' He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. 'Forever?!' Me and mother cried at the same time.

Peter just looked at us. 'Yeah, forever. She is the only heir to the throne. Neverland needs her. Children everywhere need her. She cant grow up and die! All magic and innocence will be lost, forever!' My mother broke down in tears.

I.. I dont know what to do.

'Can I have a minute?' I asked. Everyone in the room looked at me. 'Please?' I sighed, 'I need to think about all of this.' They all left. Even Peter. He went through the door though. Not the window. I shut to the door, and walked over to my wardrobe opening it up. I began to pull out my white dress and jean jacket. I put them on and then I put on my converses. I didn't want to be in my pj's anymore. They were soaked with sweat and tears.

I began to pace up and down my room. Should I go? Its my duty, I have to, but what about Mother? I can't just leave my family and friends! My thoughts were all muddled up. I don't know what to do. I sat by my open window. 'Oh mum. What do I do?' I sobbed, looking up into the night sky.

Then it hit me. It was as if a light shone on me, illuminating my way. I was going to go to neverland. I was going to save neverland. I was going to get revenge for my parents and brother. I was going to go.

I grabbed my new birthday bag, and threw a bunch of clothes in it, and my journal, along with my other gifts and things, I put my album on top of it all, and tide the bag up, putting it on my back. I took a deep breath and open the door.

They were all there. Silent. They all looked me up and down, and saw the bag. 'I am going to go.' I stuttered. Mum broke down in tears. 'hey hey' I whispered walking over to my mother. I hugged her and dried her eyes. 'I will always visit you guys. Always. Each month I will come back. You can't get rid of me that easily.' I Joked. I felt my mum laugh, and that made me smile. Next I turned to my dad. 'Daddy. I love you.' I said, jumping into his arms. 'I love you too.' He whispered into my hair. Then I hugged Jack and Joy. 'You guys were the greatest brother and sister anyone could ask for!'I cried. 'I'm going to miss you Soph' Jack sobbed, hugging me tighter. 'Yeah, me too. You're a great sister.' Joy said.

Next my dad turned to Peter, pointing at him with a stern look on his face. 'You look after my little girl ok? Make sure shes always safe!' He demanded. Peter shot up straight, and grinned. 'Yes sir, I will.' He said. Then Peter turned to me. 'You ready?' He asked.

I Closed my eyes, and took a deep breath in. 'Yes' I said, in a strong voice. 'How do we fly there?' I asked, I hadn't seen any pixie dust or anything. 'There's no pixie dust.' I said. Peter just smiled. 'You have every magical power in the world. If you want to fly you can.' He simply said. Huh, I guess I can.

I concentrated really hard, and kept saying to myself, fly, fly fly. And soon I hovered up into the air. A new sensation flew up my spine and my fingers and toes tingled, my hands had tiny sparkles around them. I felt, complete. I looked down and below me was my bedroom floor and family, (good job I always wear shorts under my dress). I giggled and began to fly around my room.

'This is amazing!' I exclaimed as I bumped my head on the ceiling. I need to get used to flying. I looked back down at my parents and Jack and Joy and smiled. 'I will be back soon' I called to them. Then I turn't to Peter and smiled. 'I'm ready.' I said looking into his brown eyes. He gave me a crocked smile, and held out his hand for me, 'Me Lady' He whispered with a wink. I smiled and gentle took his hand.

Peter lead me out the window. And off I flew. To some mysterious island, with only my backpack. 'Goodbye Sophia!' I heard my family scream. I looked behind me and shouted back, 'Goodbye I love you!' And then me and Peter took off for the stars.

* * *

_**Peter's POV**_

I squeezed Sophia's hand and pulled her along. I felt her sigh. 'Whats wrong?' I said turning to her, while still flying. Sophia turned to me with small tears forming in her eyes. Immediately I stopped and pulled her to a halt. 'Sophia whats the matter?' I asked, creasing my brows in confusion. Surely she would be happy, I mean she's going to neverland, she can fly, she is a princess, she is magical! Isnt that what every girl dreams of? Sophia's just like every other girl, right?

She looked up at me with her big, pretty blue eyes. Despite having tears in them, they still sparkled. _No Peter. Not this 'love' thing again, remember Wendy! _I told myself.

'So I really am going to live in neverland, and be a queen, and do all that queen stuff?' She stuttered, wiping a tear away. I gave her a caring smile, 'Yeah, don't worry, I will help, and the lost boys, and Queen Clarion!' I exclaimed throwing my hands into the air. Sophia gave me a confused look, 'Who's Queen Clarion?' she asked. I began to fly again, but this time with my hands placed casually behind my head, and I faced the stars. 'Oh, she is the Queen of pixies. Tink likes her. Shes really helpful and wise.' I said smiling. Sophia, gave me a weak smile and turn't away from me.

Boy this must be hard for her.

I sighed and began to fly properly, 'Come on, the lost boys will be waiting for you! I hope you know a lot of stories!' I Joked. Sophia smiled, saying, 'I know a few, like the one of Cinderella and how the pirates came and attacked her. Or the little mermaid, or sleeping beauty!' Then she flew straight up into the air spinning and giggling. 'hey! wait up!'I screamed. Trying to catch up with her. For a beginner, she was good at flying!

'Ah Peter, this is amazing. I have always dreamed of flying and going on adventures!' She grinned. She had a long piece of hair falling down her face. Without thinking I flew over and pushed it back. Oh crap. I felt my checks go red. 'Oh err, oh' was all I could say. We was only a couple of centermeters away, I flew back a couple of inches. Sophia just fluttered her long lashed and laughed, 'Thanks!' She giggled, 'err, no problem.' I murmured. I cleared my throat and we carried on flying. Why did I do that? I used to do that to Wendy. But Sophia isn't Wendy. Shes Sophia!

'What other stuff do you think I can do?' I heard Sophia say next to me. 'Absolutely anything! You could make it rain or you can change your hair color, or you could learn everything in the world!' Its true, she could. Her mother could do everything. Heal people, change things, change the weather, but she could not stop Lilith.

'Oh. So when this, Lilith thing attacked, was my mother too weak to fight her?' Sophia asked, in a hushed voice. I creased my brows. 'Im not sure, only Tink knows, and she don't like to talk about it.' 'Why?' I scratched my head. 'I think Tink was the first fairy your mum made, and they were best friends. so Tink doesn't like to talk about it.' 'Oh.. How long until we arrive?' She asked. I smiled, everyone asked this question. 'See that star up ahead?' I said pointing at the brightest star to the right of another star. 'Yeah' I heard Sophia reply. 'We just go through it.' I announced. 'How do we go through a star?' Sophia yelled in panic. 'Here grab onto my foot!' I yelled, waving my bare foot in her face. She pulled a face, and wrapped one hand around it. 'Both hands.' I said raising an eyebrow. I watched her face look at my foot with disgust as she put her other hand around my foot. I laughed and faced forward. 'Whatever you do!' I shouted.

'Dont

Let

Go!'

I flew right into the star and it pulled us through a magical tunnel with huge force. I herd Sophia scream behind me. I laughed as we was pulled through the tunnel super fast.

* * *

**_Sophia's POV_**

My hair flew all over my face as I screamed. I was holding on to Peter's dirty foot, going through a type of tunnel that had flashing golden lights spinning around in it. My eyes grow wide in awe. It was magical. We were going faster and faster.

Then all I could see was a beautiful night sky, with stars that shone like diamonds. I tumbled out of the tunnel with Peter. The sun was rising in the distance.

I could see the waves beneath us, and I could see Neverland awakening. I smiled to myself, and flew up to Peter. I grabbed his hand and he smiled at me.

'Welcome to Neverland, Sophia' He whispered, squeezing my hand.

The sun rose so fast, the sky went from black, to pink, to blue.

I looked at the sea below me, it was a beautiful deep blue. I saw creatures swimming in it. Peter dragged me further up into the air. 'So, where am I staying?' I asked, would it be a palace with a huge room, or some type of castle of a cloud? 'In our tree!' Peter exclaimed smiling at me. A tree? When do queens live in trees? 'Is that where my mum used to live?' I asked Peter. He stopped and began to burst out laughing, and clutching his belly 'What?' I yelled with my hands on my hips. Peter pretended to wipe tears out of his eyes. 'No she lived in the Palace' He replies. 'Oh so why aren't I staying there, after all isn't the palace rightfully mine, you know because im the Princess or soon-to-be Queen?' I asked playing with my hair. Peter looked at. His face was more serious. 'Well your highness, you will get your palace back when you defeat Lilith! She has taken it over silly!' He replied. By now we had stopped flying and were hovering in the middle of the sky.

'Oh, so she took it over.' I looked down. She's taken everything from me. My family, my life, my home. What more does she want?

Peter must have known what was going through my mind by my face, as he said 'Dont worry. We'll get it back!' Punching me playfully in the arm. I laughed. 'So when are we going to go to this tree of yours?' I asked, raising one eyebrow. Peter gave me a big grin. 'Soon. But I think you'd much rather enjoy some well needed fun before we go there' He exclaimed, his mischievous eyes lit up. 'Fun?' I slowly asked with confusion. Are we going to play a game of some sort. Or maybe he's going to teach me how to do some tricks in the air!

'I think it's time we put your newly found powers, to good use. Dont you?'

'Er, yeah I guess we should. But how?'

'Well,' He started, his face glowing, 'Why dont we introduce you to my dear friend!' He laughed.

'Who?' I asked, as I placed my hands on my hips.

Peter gave me a crocked smile, my crocked smile. The one he gave me before. He raised an eyebrow and flew over to me.

Slowly he leaned over to me and whispered in my ear:

'Hook'


	5. Ice Cold

**Sophia's POV**

"Hook? What are we going to do to him?" I asked pushing Peter away from me jokingly. He laughed and ruffled his messy hair, "well princess, considering that you have every power EVER! I was thinking you could come up with a clever plan to prank those ugly pirates!" He exclaimed throwing his arms into the air. "Peter," I sighed, "I barely know how to use them! How on earth am I going to prank that evil man and his evil crew?" I mean, really, I honestly have no idea what on earth i'm doing.

"Well how did you learn how to fly?" Peter asked, sitting cross-legged IN THE AIR. (I still cant get over the fact that I am flying in neverland with my childhood Hero!) "Easy, I just thought about it, and then I rose up into the air." I answered, pulling myself into Peters exact same position. Peter laughed, "well it appears to me that whatever you want to happen, if you think about it hard enough it will!" He said.

Huh, surely it cant be that easy? There has got to be some kind of catch right? Aren't there always a catch?

"Here practice, err, change my hair to bright orange!" He cried! I laughed, "Bright orange! Why that color?", "Well I've always wondered what it would look like!" He answered. "Ok, i'll try.."

_Bright orange, bright orange, bright orange. _

I looked up. His hair was the same. "Wave your hand or something, maybe there's some move you have to do!" Peter said. I sighed.

Slowly I raised my right hand, and pointed my index finger at Peter.

_Bright orange, bright orange, bright orange. _

I swished my arm towards him.

Slowly I peeled open my eyes.

"HA!" I screamed, covering my mouth! I could not stop laughing! I was clutching my belly at the sight of Peter! "Did it work!?" He cried. I wiped away the tears in eyes. "I cant see it!" Peter screamed, trying to pull his hair over his eyes! "Hmm, maybe I can..." I placed my left hand out, and squeezed it with my right, I pulled my left hand back up, and under it a beautiful hand mirror formed! "Did you see that! THAT WAS SO COOL!" I cheered, doing a front flip in the air! Peter laughed and the said, "hey hand me that!" I passed him the mirror, and he looked into it. Immediately he was in fits! "Make it pink!" And so I did. "Ooooh BLUE BLUE!" he cried, smiling like a Cheshire cat!

This went on for EVER.

* * *

"Peter lets stop now" I sighed, changing his hair from lime green back to dirty blonde. Today was very long, and I was feeling drained. Which is odd as normally i'm full of energy! It probably just because of the whole leaving-my-family-and-everyone-I-love-behind, thing. I pushed that thought back would see them again, so its going to be ok. S_tay happy, your a magical princess who is flying in neverland with Peter Pan_, this was all too good to be true. I

Peter laughed, "aw, ok! Ready to prank Hook?!" He piped, placing his hands onto his hip.

I straightened my dress, and pulled my bag up higher on my back. "Well can I at least see his ship before I plan on pranking him?" I asked casually. Peter gave me his crocked smile, and held out his hand, "right this way, me lady." I laughed and took his hand, and of course, Peter immediately pulled me along to the ship.

We arrived there in minutes, me and Peter lied on top of the clouds looking down at the ship. Clouds are really comfortable. They are so soft, and they were white with a mixture of pink and purple in them.

**Peter's POV**

I looked down at the ship. It doesn't amaze me that much, sure when I first saw it I was amazed and I wanted to see more of it. But you know, stuff happened and now we are enemies!

I handed Sophia the small spyglass or a telescope as she calls it! She looked through it and got a close up look of the ship. "Forty Gunner! She must do 12 knots under full sail!" Sophia piped.

I felt my heart break a little.

That's exactly what Wendy said. I blinked back the tears. Peter Pan doesn't cry. He's too brave and fantastic.

"Hook!" Cried Sophia! I took the spyglass off her and held it to my own eye. Yep. It was Hook. "He's just liked my mum described him! Old, ugly and dressed in red with black ringlets in his hair!" She said. I laughed, of course her mum told her that, (well her foster mum) she said something like that when she came. Sophia turned to look at me, she flashed me a checks grin. "I wonder if Hook likes ice skating!" She said. "Ice skating?" I asked, what's skating? I've heard of ice, isn't it really cold?

Sophia looked surprised, "Oh Peter ice skating is amazing, you glide along the ice with skates and it's so fun!" She practically screamed! "Come on I need to get closer!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to the ship. I felt my checks blush.

"Soph, he's going to see us!" She stopped. Turned to look at me and smiled. Then she just disappeared!

She DISAPPEARED! Her whole body evaporated, in front of me. I span around nervously looking for her.

"Soph?!" I began to get worried. "Look at your hands" I heard her say, I looked down, and they began to disappear, my whole body became... Invisible! And I could see Sophia again! "This is so cool!" I chimed! "So no one can see us?" I asked, "nope, come one we can land on the ship and no one will know!" She said excitedly as she pulled me down to the ship.

As soon as we landed she ran up to hook, she began to make faces behind his back, I couldn't help but laugh. Hooks eyes grew wide, and he darted forwarded, "that stupid boy! Come out and fight like a man!" He cried swinging his hook around! "Huh" I mumbled under my breath. I flew over to Soph, who by now was flying up a good few meters away from the deck. I began to whisper "hey Soph, can they hear us? I whispered.

Sophia nodded, "oh, well you know what would be funny? If you fly beside Hook, and whisper something freaky in his ear, It would be so funny! He would get so freaked out! Then you could do your ice skating thing!"

Sophia flashed me a devious smile, " I know exactly what to say! Stay here!" She chirped, and then she flew down behind Hook.

"Hook.." She whispered.

Hooks eyes widened with fear. Ha what a codfish!

"Shh lads, listen!" He demanded, he was trying to look fierce but you could see him shaking!

"_My heart is pieced by Cupid I distain all glittering gold.._." Sophia began to sing in Hooks ear, her voice was low, and it echoed around the ship. Her voice was far nicer than any of the mermaids! "_There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold.._" Hook was white with fear. "_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea._" Sophia flew down to the middle of the deck, she gave me a wink, and suddenly waves started to crash against the ship and the sky went dark, grey clouds filled the sky. "_my heart is pieced by Cupid I distain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold._"

By now the pirates where in fits, they where running around like headless chickens screaming "captain a ghost is present!" I saw Hook give a small sigh. "Nonsense! Its that blasted Peter Pans fault! He's the one behind this!" He cried out, pulling out his sword and waving it in the air. But I could the utter fear hidden in his eyes.

It was hard to hold in my laughter.

Just then Sophia transformed.

Her once warm brown hair, turned into a pale blonde, and was super wavy and curly, and messy too! And her eyes! I loved her blue eyes, they were so pretty.. and er, now they where a bright green, an almost evil looking green! They sort of, glew... Her outfit also changed too! Into a long, like really long, dress, it was white, but it was stained a tad grey, it had long sleeves that flowed out, but they where all ripped up and shredded, and so was the bottom of her dress. Then her face changed. It morphed into a totally different face. Her lips, that were once bigger, had shrunk in size and were a greyish color! And her skin, it was, well pale. She looked almost dead!

If Soph didn't give me a wink then I really would of thought she was dead!

She suddenly became visible, and she flew white, her hair and dress flowed in the wind. Her eyes also had some form of glow about them. "_My heart is pierced by Cupid.._" She sang, slowly flying towards Hook. "_I distain all glittering gold_" she stretched out her bony finger towards him. He pulled out a gun, aimed it but before he could shot, it flew out of his hand. "_There is nothing can console me,_" she said touching hooks chest. Then she disappeared, and re appeared in the middle of the deck. " _but my jolly sailor bold_" she sang, placing her foot on the deck.

As soon as her foot hit the deck, ice started to form around her, and it began to spread along the whole ship, until the whole deck was covered in ice. Then once again, she became invisible!

The pirates where in fits! Some where curled up into tiny balls, others where screaming, and Hook, well Hook was as pale as could be, and was holding onto the sides of the ship with an iron grip. Ha, that old codfish really thinks my Soph's a ghost! (I mean just Soph, shes not _MY_ Soph.. Heh..)

A wide grin spread across my face!

Sophia flew back towards me and while she did, she began to change back to normal.

"Wow Soph, that was... THE MOST AWESOME THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! Did you see hooks face?!" I shouted!

Oops Hook heard me.

"Blast you Peter Pan! THAT WAS YOUR DOING I KNEW IT! Come out and fight like a man!" He screamed!

At least we where still invisible!

"Come on Soph we gotta fly! I gotta get you back in one piece" I cried grabbing her hand. I looked at her and her eyes looked tired. In fact she looked drained and really, well weak, her checks weren't as.. pink. "Quit playing around we haven't got time for this!" I screamed shaking her slightly. I could see my hands slowly becoming visible again. "Sophia stop!"

She fells forward, and let out a moan. She sounded like she was in pain. She was clutching her body, and balling up, she kept changing from visible to invisible, very fast. "Soph, please whats wrong?" I cried, touching her gently on the back.

She let out a loud scream, and began to fall. Her arms flew out in the air and she quickly was dropping out of the sky. "SOPHIA!" I screamed, flying down and catching her.

She was unconscious, she didn't even move. I pushed back a piece of stray hair falling onto her face. "Please don't leave me" I cried. Hugging her tight.

"There he is! Men ready the canons!" Hook shouted! Waving his hook around!

Crap. He can see us again.

I quickly dodged the first 2 shots. "Great another girl!" I heard a pirate shout.

She's not just another girl. Shes a princess, she's our last chance!

"STOP IT" I screamed down at them. Of course they didn't stop. I could hear them laugh. But I didn't care. They didn't matter, right now the most important thing was Sophia.

I held Sophia close to myself and flew as fast as I could back to the tree. She didn't stir once. What's wrong with her! Her skin was ice cold and she was very limp. "Soph, please wake up" I sobbed hugging her close.

I flew faster than I ever had before even faster than when I went to rescue Wendy and the boys, I had to protect Sophia from the strong wind. The sky was dark, and I could hear thunder. It was horrible. It always did this when bad things happen.

I looked down at her. Her skin was pale, and her lips where too. She felt so cold. I held her closer to my chest, trying to make her as warm as possible. "TINKERBELL!" I screamed, hoping she would hear me and be able to get someone to help. "TINK, I NEED YOU!" I cried. I could fell the tears threatening to fall from my checks. Sophia was getting colder, _what if she dies_. "TINKERBELL PLEASE!"

_Please be alright, Please be ok. I prayed_

I could see the tree up ahead. I immediate sped up. I felt the tears roll down my checks.

I didn't care if the lost boys saw me cry.

I didn't care if I didn't look brave.

I only care about Soph.

And I wont let her die.

_Its ok, we're gonna make it. I'm going to save you Soph, please don't go._

_please._


End file.
